


Eye Catching

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Filth, Fingering, Fucking, I feel like I'm tagging for Pornhub, Just smut, Killing Time, Kissing, Loki POV, Loki at the museum, Loki fucks, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SMUTTY SMUT, Sex, Smut, Squirting, Stuttgart Loki, That suit..., Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hard sex, rawr, really - Freeform, rough, set during Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: Loki has some time to kill before the man whose eye is vital for taking over Midgard will appear. He finds a woman who needs to blow off a little steam, just like him.
Relationships: God of Mischief/Ofc, Loki/OFC
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Eye Catching

**Author's Note:**

> This is filth. Not much more. I'm almost ashamed to post this. Almost. 
> 
> No really, Stuttgart Loki is so hot! I had this idea for a while and finally put it into words.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, my lovely fellow Loki thirsting perverts! ;-)
> 
> Many thanks @we_dreamerz for beta-ing and an amazing title suggestion!

To make sure everything was prepared and ready, Loki had arrived early. His plan couldn’t fail, _mustn’t_ fail! They had been very clear on that.

However, they had been gracious enough to allow him some fun.

“Do what you must. Make sure to get the Tesseract, and the meager planet will be yours to do with as you please,” the Other had said, Thanos nodding in the background.

He would get it. He had a plan and another plan and a third one and several fragments of other plans should nothing work out.

But now, he had some time to kill.

Loki had a look around. The fever and the constant pain he’d been in since Thanos had “taken him in” had lessened, the heat and other torture induced dehydration had been remedied. All he had to do at the moment was wait for his victim, the one whose eye he needed.

Loki had a look around the exhibition earlier. Nothing had caught his fancy there, though something somewhere else had. He’d seen it in a part of the place that was roped off tonight, in a room that was being restored and worked on. It hadn’t been much, really, and he was a bit ashamed that it had such an impact on him, but the rather explicit painting of the act of carnal pleasures had him half hard in his bespoke suit pants.

He hadn’t had a anyone in more than a year. In Thanos’ world of pain, there had been neither space nor time for frivolities and carnalities. Loki knew he was getting better and back to his old strength when his libido kicked in again.

As he still had some time before the main event tonight, he decided to give in to his urges. He wanted someone to take the edge off things. Let off a little steam. Fuck.

There was already a crowd of people and Loki mingled with them, on the lookout for a nice pair of tits and a round, inviting ass or a firm chest and strong thighs. He wasn’t picky.

He spotted her sipping on a glass of champagne, trying not to look too bored while a middle-aged man who seemed desperate to impress her droned on about something that clearly didn’t interest her in the slightest. Loki smirked. This would be too easy.

He sauntered towards them, an arrogant smile on his lips.

“There you are! Sorry for being late,” he said, stepping up to the dark-blond beauty he planned to ravage in a few minutes.

He wrapped his arm around her side, squeezing her to him, smiling down at the sorry excuse of a man who’d tried to chat her up. The guy stammered and excused himself a moment later. When he was gone, he let go of the woman and chuckled.

“Thanks. He’s such a bore,” she simply said, taking another sip of champagne.

She sent him a sultry look over the rim of her glass, her gaze wandering down his form and back up to his face again. She licked her lips suggestively.

He’d made the right choice.

“My pleasure. I could not leave you in his clutches,” he replied, and she smiled.

“I wouldn’t want to be in _his_ clutches, no,” she said, her voice taking on a husky hue.

“No, you would not, would you? However, I am sure you would enjoy some other… clutches a lot,” Loki replied smoothly, though he felt a bit rusty with his flirting.

He hadn’t done this for a while, much too long, actually. Still, she seemed to enjoy it as she giggled a bit. Then, she lightly pushed a finger against the front of his suit and let it wander down, getting dangerously close to his center before pulling back.

“Did you have something specific in mind?” she asked throatily.

Loki smirked.

“Indeed, I have. Care to join me?” he asked, offering her his arm to take.

She didn’t hesitate but placed her flute of champagne on the tray of a waiter who was just passing and took his arm.

“Where are we going?” she asked when he led her up a narrow emergency staircase.

“Somewhere we can be alone for a bit,” he replied.

Loki had studied the layout of the place and knew where the next empty office was. He unlocked the door using a little magic and a moment later, they were inside a small office. Loki quickly closed the blinds to give his female companion a feeling of security. He wouldn’t mind an audience but didn’t expect everyone else to share his exhibitionistic preferences.

As he turned around, she was leaning with her hip against the side of the desk, looking at him seductively. Loki didn’t waste any time and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close a bit roughly. The way her breasts pressed against his chest had him already half hard. He hadn’t done this in far too long!

She looked up at him, her painted red lips parted a little and he took it as an invitation. He dove in, taking her mouth hard, grinning inwardly as she yielded to his questing mouth. She moaned in response and Loki took the opportunity to slip his tongue between her lips.

The kiss was wild and feral, her nipping at his lower lip, him growling and pulling her against him even stronger, reminding himself to be careful as mortals were oh so breakable and fragile. His tongue chased hers and when they separated both were panting heavily. Loki kissed down her throat, little, soft touches of his lips while one hand wandered to her ass, he pulled back the bodice of her gown and roughly palmed her breast, enjoying the way her nipple responded to his touch.

By the Norns, this felt good! Her soft flesh in his big hands, her warmth, the smell of her perfume mixed with her arousal, the sounds she made!

Loki peppered her sternum with kisses when he pulled the breast he held out from the strapless bra and her dress. He leaned back for a moment to admire the roundness with the pink nipple already standing at attention, begging to be sucked and played with.

Loki dove in and did just that, taking the tip between his teeth and flicking his tongue against it. She moaned loudly, pressing her upper body even closer to him.

While she was distracted with what he was doing to her breast, his other hand was rucking up her dress and then kneading her ass. He was mildly interested find her round cheeks bare and a tiny slip of lace at their center. Loki would learn later that this kind of undergarment was called a thong. He found the tiny piece of clothing and the way it covered a woman’s modesty yet revealed so much highly erotic.

He switched his attention to her other breast, cupping it with his hand while latching onto it with his mouth to suck at her nipple. His left was teasing her underneath her skirts, getting closer and closer to her folds but not touching, despite her trying to get him to touch her there.

He chuckled darkly. When she brought a hand that had been tangled in his hair so far down to the front of his suit pants, he hissed and pulled back.

“Take me out and worship me,” he growled and for a second, he thought he’d overdone it as she looked at him with big eyes.

Then, however, she got down onto her knees and made quick work of his fly. As he wasn’t wearing anything underneath, his hard length almost slapped her in the face. She moaned when she saw him.

“Someone’s been blessed,” she hummed.

Loki was about to reply when he threw his head back in passion. She was licking the head of his already weeping cock with broad strokes of her tongue. The feeling was amazing, but nothing compared to what she did next.

She started slowly, taking the tip into her mouth and sucking, then licking, then sucking again. However, she took him deeper and deeper, making slurping sounds while more and more of his cock disappeared into her hot, wet mouth.

Loki couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was talented, that one! He’d had pleasure maids who hadn’t been this good with their mouths! With a last effort, she managed to take him whole, having him slide down her throat. Loki groaned at the feeling and the sight before him. She was looking up at him, tears in her eyes at the effort, trying to keep calm and not to panic as his length was lodged in her throat.

He brought his hands to her head and held her steady as he pulled back, leaving only the tip of his wetly glistening cock on her tongue.

“You are quite the surprise, girl!” he said before slowly pushing back into her mouth and throat.

She let him, not resisting, instead relaxing so he could take her as he pleased. Loki held her head steady as his hips snapped into her, fucking her face with short, hard strokes. He was close but thought better of it and pulled back. She looked up at him in a daze. He held out a hand to help her up.

“Come on, onto the desk with you,” he said, gesturing to said piece of furniture.

When she hesitated, Loki swiped everything that was currently placed on the desk down with a wide gesture of his arm. There was a loud clatter as folders, papers, pens and a laptop fell to the floor.

She giggled and was about to hop onto the desk when Loki held her back, shaking his head.

“The other way round. I want your head hanging down this side,” he declared.

Her eyes lit up when she understood and she hurried to lie down on her back, her head dangling at the same height as his engorged cock. Loki pushed the fabric of her dress down so both her breasts were exposed now, and he tucked up the skirt as well.

“Lift your legs,” he instructed, and he quickly divested her of her underwear, grinning as it was soaked already.

“You naughty thing, did you enjoy me fucking your throat, huh? Did you?” he asked, his voice low and vibrating.

She whimpered an affirmative reply and he chuckled.

“Well, you can have more of that!” he said.

With that, he positioned his cock at her mouth.

“Open for me, filthy girl. Let me fill you.”

She did as she was told and he pushed in, slowly, but firmly. He could feel how relaxed her throat was and hummed appreciatively. Loki set a slow pace while fondling her breasts. He flicked her nipples and kneaded the soft flesh while pushing his cock into her throat repeatedly. She felt so good! Wet and hot and tight!

Then, one of his hands wandered down to her mound. He was fascinated by her being shaved as nobody on Asgard did that. He ran a finger down her exposed lips, collecting the wetness before starting to flick the little bud of pleasure that was already rather prominent.

“You are enjoying this, are you not? My cock plowing your mouth, it arouses you! I can feel it, here, you are so wet!” he said huskily while pushing deep, his balls resting against her face, her throat constricting around his length.

Her arms were pushing against his thighs, but he didn’t draw back yet. Instead, he penetrated her pussy with two fingers. She made a sound, somewhere between pleasure and pain and he drew back a little to let her breath. She gasped for breath, still with his cock in her mouth, but he didn’t give her much time to collect herself as he plunged himself back into the depth of her mouth and throat. He was fucking her face again, this time with his fingers in her pussy, her wetness increasing. The pace of his fingers matched that of his cock, pistoning in and out of her, both ends squelching and wet. His balls slapped against her face, a feeling that made him throw back his head and groan.

She was bucking her hips now and he had to use one hand to hold her down while still fingering her wildly. She came around his fingers, constricting and releasing, her walls fluttering, her legs squeezing his hand.

He didn’t stop. Loki was merciless, pounding her with three fingers now, his thumb rubbing her clit. She tried to squirm away, but his fingers followed her wherever she twisted.

He was close, but then he pulled out of her. He had to feel a tight quim around his cock, as much as he enjoyed her throat!

She was gasping for breath, her face a mess, make up ruined, tears and spit staining her skin. She was blubbering, repeating the phrase “oh my God” over and over again.

Loki chuckled.

“You have no idea how right you are! Now, turn around,” he instructed.

It took her a moment to get her limbs under control. She almost fell when she rolled off the desk, but Loki caught her, smirking. He loved it when he fucked his partners brains out and their legs weak, and it looked like he had that effect on her.

“Now, now, come here,” he mumbled, positioning her to his liking.

Her ass was hanging from the side of the desk, her front lying on top of it. She was panting. Loki smacked her ass lightly, causing her to gasp loudly. He grabbed her cheeks and pulled them apart, reveling in the sight of her pink, aroused flesh.

He couldn’t resist and leaned down, placing a kiss on her lower back, then biting her round ass cheek. She whined but held still. He nipped at her cheeks and then his face was buried between her legs, breathing in the smell of her arousal, his tongue flicking over her nub and then her lower lips, causing her to groan and twitch. She was still sensitive, and he didn’t relent. Loki penetrated her with his tongue, then licked a long strip from her clit to her hole.

He straightened himself again and positioned his cock at her entrance. With a snap of his hips he was inside of her, balls deep, opening up her tight pussy. She moaned and he savored the feeling. Her walls were still fluttering a bit from her hard orgasm and he was determined to wreck her completely. With quick, merciless strokes he pounded her until she was screaming.

He held her hips, sure to leave bruises where his fingers were buried in her flesh. The sound of his balls slapping against her and his cock spearing into her wetness were purest filth. Loki didn’t hold back. He set a furious pace, chasing his release, grunting and panting himself as well.

When he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer, he brought his fingers to her clit and started to rub furiously. She wailed.

“Too much, stop, it’s too much, I can’t…!”

“It is not. You will take what I give you and you will give me what I want. And I want you to cum again,” he growled, increasing the pace of his hips snapping into her to superhuman level.

And then she came with a scream, flooding the front of his pants and clamping down on his cock almost painfully hard. Loki couldn’t hold back. With a roar, he came inside of her, flooding her with his seed. He thrust a few more times, making sure to reach as deep as possible before slowly pulling out.

His release was dripping from between her legs. She was lying so still that, for a moment, Loki feared he had killed her but then she stirred.

“That… was… amazing. Oh my God, that was…” she tried to find words, looking at him in awe.

Loki smirked, dried the front of his suit pants with magic and managed to look as suave and aloof as before in less than a minute.

She, however, looked well and utterly fucked. His male pride was congratulating him when she pulled her dress back up over her red nipples. He even handed her back her thong.

She looked at him, her hair a mess, her make up ruined. Grinning, he stepped closer.

“Hold still,” he said and kissed her roughly.

When he pulled back, her face looked a little flushed but that was the only trace of their wild tryst. Her lipstick wasn’t smeared, her eyeliner was on point and her hair was back in its twisted coif.

Loki looked at his watch. Showtime. He winked at her before leaving the room. He could hear the voice of the Other in his head, a cold, snarky remark about his prowess in the bedroom. Loki ignored it. He had an eye to steal.


End file.
